shinobi world: The Chunin exams in the hiddencloud
by Impure-fang
Summary: Decades after the Naruto storyline, the Five Great Shinobi Nations are on the brink of war with each other. After the balance of Tailed Beasts that the nations have in their possetion is interrupted by the mysterious unofficial leader of the Missing-Nin,
1. Chapter 1

Multiple ninja from different countries explore along the mountainous landscape, some traveling for many days, to reach the mountain peak village of Kumogakure.

There are Kumo Jonin standing at the entrance of the village, exchanging information with Jonin from other villages and leading them along the way to a

large building at the northeasternmost part of the village.

A large banner hangs at the front of the building, written in Japanese and reading "Welcome Genin of all nations to the Chunin Exams!"

At the entrance, papers are handed out to each Genin that read:

Welcome all Ninja to Kumogakure!

We are very excited to be able to host this years' Chunin Exams. I hope you all feel welcome and at home while you stay here.

You may wander about the village as you please, but for security reasons I'm afraid your group must be accompanied by a Jonin or Special Jonin while you

walk around the village.

Once the time for the exams to start nears, you will all recieve a message to gather at the Chunin Exams building and participants must wait there for

the exams to commence.

Enjoy yourselves, work hard, and have fun!

~The Raikage

Charicter's that may appear's biographies

Character Name: Taizen Hidani

Age: 25

Village: Kumogakure

Rank: Raikage

Aliases/Titles: The Eye of the Storm, Unstoppable Weather Brothers (With Hoshi)

Personality: Calm and collected, logical thinker, friendly, quiet, natural pacifist, but sometimes loves the thrill of battle

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, wears his Kage uniform open, weighted metal arm guards and greaves, loose black undershirt with a custom weighted

vest over it, slight physical build, 6 feet tall, 170 pounds, loose black pants, ninja pouches along his belt line and down the sides of his legs

Elemental Affinity: Lightning, fire

Kekkei Genkai: Ranton (Storm Release)

Specialty: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, weaponry

Bio:

He is the last living member of the Land of Storms. The Nation broke away from the Land of Lightning before the Second Great Shinobi War. His grandfather

was the first leader of Arashigakure (Village Hidden in Storms) and his father became the second leader. When Taizen was just a baby, the Land of Lightning

attacked Arashigakure and killed everyone except him and his father, taking back the Land of Storms.

Many years later, when Taizen was 6, his father was killed by Kumo Ninja because he had talked about reviving the Land of Storms. Taizen harbored a great

hatred towards the Land of Lightning, despite joining Kumogakure's academy and becoming a Kumo-Nin.

In time he learned to forget the past and move on to the future. He's been Kumogakure's strongest Ninja since he was 17, and became the Raikage at 22.

But even though he would now protect the Cloud Village with his life, he still dreams to one day try to bring back the Land of Storms.

Character Name: Tamasika "Tama" Sikari

Age: 22

Village: Sunagakure

Rank: Kazekage

Personality: Is very calm and most of the time has a smile on his face. Though he is this way when there isn't any fighting going on that all changes when

the fighting does begin. He would willingly sacrifice his life for his villiage and the villagers.

Apperance: Stands about 5'10 with short spiky silver hair. Wears the traditional Kazekage uniform.

Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth

Kekkei Genkai: *****

Specialty: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Weaponry

Anbu Report:

The Lord of Shadows

This Nin is suspected to have been behind a number of the latest assassinations and a cause for great disturbances throughout the world. The Threat he

poses is above S-Class,

- Report -

Name: Unknown(Goes by a number of titles such as Lord Kurogura, The Great Underboss")

Age: Unknown

Details: While searching for his age, we discovered something horrifying, it seems that the individuals patterns, names and titles, have resurfaced many

times during history, the last recognizable trace dates back to the last Century, is he immortal? Continued searches into history is revealing nothing

else.

Village: Unknown

Details: Information has lead us to believe that he might have originated from the Land of Water

Rank: S-Class Legend.

Details: Reports has led us to the conclusion that the individual is currently the most feared and respected Missing-Nin currently in existence, hence

the titles such as "Underboss"Lord of Shadows or even "Shadow-King"

Personality: Unknown

Details: No Information, the only sources of information was witnesses that all shared different experiences on the subject.

Appearance:

Gender: Unknown.

Details: In recent history, the individual has been covered in a dark all covering garment, but old history states at certain points that he is male, while

other lead to the conclusion that he is a female.

Hair: Unknown.

Details: Supposedly a shade of brown.

Eye Color: No Data.

Build: Tall but femininely built.

Kekkei Genkai: Kuraimachi Clan

Details: Sightings of his power has lead us to the conclusion that this fearsome individual is in the possession of the Kurai Bloodline, which further

backs up the conclusion that he originate from the land of water where the clan resided before the great blood-wars.

Specialty: No data

Bio: Unknown

Details: After constant searches, information gathering and theories, the only thing we can truly determine, is that he must have lived during the blood-wars,

and when the Kuraimachi clan was torn apart he must have been one of the survivors. From that point its a black hole with a few random islands of information

that made this rapport even remotely possible.

Conclusion: We suggest moving this Criminal to the top of the bingo list, his influence over the "underground" makes him a great threat to all 5 Shinobi

Nations.

Character Name: Shigai Tsukurite (Turns out I spelt it wrong)

Age: 13 (Will age 1 year for each promotion)

Village: Kirigakure

Rank: Genin

Personality:

Shigai is a very curious person when it comes to ninja arts and is all ways looking for new ways to re-Invent them to make them better. He is a fun person

to be around because of his happy attitude and makes joke all the time but when it comes to people he doesn't know he is very weary and will treat anyone

he meets as a hostile target. He also has a Split Personality which is driven to survive by kill anyone and everyone around him. He is slowly starting

to hear it talk to him telling him things that would normally never cross his mind it is Shigais way of coping with the ever growing insanity inside him

and his slowly decaying humanity. Soon it will become the primal personality in his body and it will gain the intelligence and reasoning skills Shigai

has and his other personality will be forced back and may be lost forever.

Appearance:

Elemental Affinity: Water(Primary), Earth(Secondary)

Kekkei Genkai (Death Eyes Level/Stage 2)

Here is a complete overview on the kekkei genkai I have created.

Death Eye Overview:

Death Eye Jutsu's

-Medusa Stare: Paralyzes Person if Eye contact is made

-Canceling Glare: Disturbs Chakra making Jutsu's unusable if Eye contact is made

-False Death Vision: Genjustu making the Person believe just died or are about to coursing them to dodge, block, attack or faint out of belief they are

about to die

If Eye contact is made.

-Decaying Sight: Rots away at whatever the user is focusing on it he is looking at a leaf it will decay etc.

-Life Or Death Out Look: The ability to see if someone or something is alive or dead this jutsu show up a normally blue aura around a person or other living

thing to show that it is alive and if not no aura will be shown.

-Final Gaze :if Eye contact is made then the user can send the person or living thing into a Genjutsu where the victims feels thier body begin to shutdown

Frist Sight gose then Hearing then Smell then Touch then Taste and Finally Motta Function this jutsu uses 80 CP but it is thought of as instant kill amoung

the people who know about it.

-Death Eye Levels/stages

Level 1

-Medusa Stare: 1 Seconds (D Rank)

-Canceling Glare: 1 D ranked jutsu every minute (D Rank)

-False Death Vision: N/A

-Decaying Sight: N/A

-Life Or Death Out Look: N/A

-Final Gaze: N/A

Level 2

-Medusa Stare: 2 Seconds (D Rank)

-Canceling Glare: 1 D ranked jutsu every 30 seconds (D Rank)

-False Death Vision: N/A

-Decaying Sight: N/A

-Life Or Death Out Look: N/A

-Final Gaze: N/A

Level 3

-Medusa Stare: 3 Seconds (D Rank)

-Canceling Glare: 1 C ranked jutsu every 25 (D Rank)

-False Death Vision: 1 Cast Every Minute (C Rank)

-Decaying Sight: N/A

-Life Or Death Out Look: N/A

-Final Gaze: N/A

Level 4

-Medusa Stare: 4 Seconds (C Rank)

-Canceling Glare: 1 C ranked jutsu every 10 (C Rank)

-False Death Vision: 1 cast every 27 seconds (C Rank)

-Decaying Sight: Slow Decay (B Rank)

-Life Or Death Out Look: N/A

-Final Gaze: N/A

Level 5

-Medusa Stare: 5 Seconds (C Rank)

-Canceling Glare: 1 B ranked jutsu every 5 seconds (C Rank)

-False Death Vision: 1 cast every 7 seconds (C Rank)

-Decaying Sight: Medium Decay (B Rank)

-Life Or Death Out Look: Can Use at will (2 CP very Post to keep active)

-Final Gaze: N/A

Level 6

-Medusa Stare: 60 Seconds (C Rank)

-Canceling Glare: B ranked or below Jutsu If Eye Contact is made (C Rank)

-False Death Vision: If Eye Contact is made (C Rank)

-Decaying Sight: Fast Decay (A Rank)

-Life Or Death Out Look: Active when eyes are used (1 CP to keep active each post)

-Final Gaze: Eye contact (S Rank)

Specialty: Close Ranged Combat

Bio:

Shigais Past:

Shigai grew up a very Rough life before the wars started his clan was hunted because of their dangerous eyes and the power they held in them after his

mother died protecting him. His father pressed him into training at a young age so that he could defend himself. After been attacked on a training exercise

were his father was killed before him. He activated his eyes killing the attacker by surprise he continued to train until he was give the rank of Genin

after passing the Academy exams. Now he aims to be one of the Seven Swords men of the Hidden Mist village to help protect the people close to him and the

village that helped him after his family's death So he all ways carries around two Kodachis which are strapped to his back.

Shigai is also found the use of seals a fascinating thing and wishes to become a seal master know around the world for his abilities in the art of Fūinjutsu.

When Shigai was nine he meet a boy in the Orphanage that he was living in his name was Kakusa Rehata at first Shigai and Kakusa didn't talk to each other

but after a while they started to hear about each other from the other children at the Orphanage that they both each wanted to become a member of the seven

swordsmen of the mist and so they meet up and talk after Shigai insulted Kakusa saying he was couldn't become a member of the Seven Swordsmen because he

was weak they got into a fight that took an hour after they were both we done beating the shit out of each other they acknowledge that they each were equals

and became best friends determined to help each other reach their goal of getting the title as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Village.

Present:

higai has been working hard at his ninja career he is often angered by the low ranked missions he is assigned and it was beginning to become tiresome

and he seemed as if he was not improving enough to save anyone he held deer he had not been in contact with Kakusa in quite some time now and was beginning

to worry about what had happened to him he didn't know what to expect he would later find out that Kakusa had been killed by enemy ninja that had been

found out by him on a D-ranked mission. And this would spark a turn of events that would push his Spilt personality which was name Urahara into a more

controlling state.

(Urahara = Opposite. funny huh?)

Character Name: Amane Fuseishutsu

Age: 13

Village: Kirigakure

Rank: Genin

Personality: Positive spirit, he is always looking forward to the next challenge. A selfless ally, he is always guarding the lives of his comrades ahead

of his. He can be quite stubborn in accepting other peoples aide at times.

Appearance:

elemental Affinity: Water

Specialty: Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu

Bio: Amane grew up a simple and peaceful life due to the village's limited invaders. As a student his grades were just about average but his strength lied

in the battlefield. Following in his mother's footsteps he is working hard in studying to become proficient in the art of Kenjutsu, currently he is quite

adept with a blade in hand. On the eve of his 10th birthday Amane's father had left on a mission to investigate suspicious activity a few miles off from

the village. Weeks, even months had past but his father never returned. Heading off into a solo mission his mother left to find his father's team. Her

search proved to be frivolous as his father was no where in sight, no matter how hard she tried to search the lands outside of the village.

His mother returned home to Aname for his care and has since lived by his side to take care of her precious child. His father never did return unfortunately

but Aname still hopes to see the day when he could reunite with his beloved father.

Days after his graduation from the Academy, Aname witnessed a horrid scene that would forever be inscribed in his memories. A masked individual came into

the household provoking his mother. After verbal warfare proved to be useless the two engaged in battle. With the location of her husband on the line as

the price for defeating the ninja. Unfortunately, Aname's mother was not able to withstand the fearsome power of her opponent as was struck down by his

blade. Aname watched in horror as his mother was decapitated under the light of the moon. Before the masked individual left, he spoke to Aname sealing

the eventful night:

What you've witnessed is real, have no doubt, the events that have finished unfolding right before your eyes serves a higher purpose, one which you have

yet to understand. When time pronounces itself to you, my cover will break and you'll see all it's been hiding, then you can make your own judgement. I

shall wait for that time. *in a small ouff of smoke a notebook appears in my hand and i flip through it and rip out a page leeting it fall into the boys

lap, the heading saying, "If it's so hard to see simple creatures, how much harder is it to see a man?"*

Character Name: Psy (Psynergi)

Future Aliases: The Croc-sage, The steel-jaws of Kumo, The white mist.

Age: 20

Village: The village hidden in the clouds

Rank: Genin

Personality: Hesitant and Cautious, he fights most of his battles from the shadows using traps and dirty tricks. He has a very gentle nature, and will

steer away from violence if he can. He has a lifelong passion to become the foremost specialist on Ninja / Summon Combination attacks, and spesificly with

the toads or apes (Ironicly he will end up with the crocs). One of the few things that make him snap, are drunkards. He hates alcohol.

Appearance: Long ash-white hair, held up in a long ponytail by a clay-braid. Friendly, pretty face and a slender body. Wears black and white pants with

a black jacket over a red t-shirt. Never wears shoes for some reason..

Elemental Affinity: Water (And earth later)

Current Specialty: Water Style attacks, indirect combat, preperation and trapmaking, illusions.

Future Specialty: Body manipulation techniques, direct combat, collaberation jutsus and deception using water and earth-style attacks.

Bio:

Being born second son into a noble family, Psynergi's childhood was a crash course in the poisonous facade of politics and ninja families. In his older

years, Psynergi came to become the favored son over his brother due to his noble nature and early ninja talent. Furious from having the head seat of the

family stolen, the older brother attempted to assassinate Psynergi at an age of 17. During the attack, Psynergi won and was hailed for showing mercy to

his brother.

Driven by regret and anger, he stepped back from the head families petty disputes and honed his ninja skills in secret. After graduating from the academy

with top scores at the age of 20 he is about to start his journey to the highest rises of power and glory..

Character Name: Uchiha "Bill" Hiro

Age: 27

Village: Konohagakure

Rank: Hokage

Personality: Very laid back and easy going, sometimes even called lazy when it comes to everyday work. He will however get just as serious as anyone when

it comes to critical matters.

Appearance: Wears the standard konoha uniform, and the forehead protector on his forehead. Has short, spiky, black hair and is about 5'20 tall, normal

build. He has a pouch on the back left side of his belt and on his right leg and he sports a shortblade that hangs horizontally across his lower back.

Elemental Affinity: Fire, wind.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

Specialty: All-round fighter.

Bio:

He was born into the Uchiha clan and he early got the nickname "Bill" amongst his close friends and family after he had managed to spell his first name

wrong during a class, and it has stuck with him ever since.

He was teamed together with two of his friends, Chizuru and Satou, upon graduating from the academy and they were taught and trained by the 10th Hokage.

As he was a fast learner and what some people might call a genius, he quickly rose to the rank of Jounin and was put in charge of their team. Although

still under the influence of the Hokage and what his training had given them.

During the previous war they were put into active duty and had many missions into enemy territory due to their overall skill and almost flawless teamwork

and as such, they saw their fare share of the horrors of war. However, during one these missions, they were caught in a ruthless ambush where they had

to face 15 enemies all alone. They fought bravely and skillfully and somehow managed to get away, but not without casualties. Satou had recieved a grave

injury during the fight, and none of them had any medical training. As he knew that he wasn't gonna make it, he asked them to continue on without him,

otherwise the enemy would catch up to them again. At first they refused and Bill wouldn't hear of it, but Satou calmed them down and told them it was alright.

"The hell it is!" was the reply he recieved from Bill, who picked him up on his back and started running with him. Satou had a shocked expression on his

face and told Bill to put him down and save themselves. "I ain't about to leave my best friend behind in enemy territory, don't even think about acting

the hero you idiot!". Satou looked to Chizuru for understanding but she only smiled at him, and that's when he gave up arguing.

They ran and ran with the enemy close behind but they luckily managed to reach the border and found backup that went to take on the enemy. As soon as they

knew that they had made it, Bill passed out from overexerting himself, having carried Satou on his back for over 10 miles while running from the enemy.

Satou's life was saved but the injury had damaged a part of his spine, and he could no longer move his left leg. There was nothing the doctors could do,

so he was forced to leave his life as a ninja behind. Bill felt like it was all his fault even though Satou had told him thousands of times that he owed

Bill his life and that he was grateful that he had saved him back then. Bill however told himself that he would grow stronger and protect all the people

entrusted to him from now on.

Some time later, the Hokage passed away from old age and Bill became the 11th Hokage, at the age of 24, and Chizuru, who had been appointed an ANBU position,

self proclaimed herself to be his "secretary", mostly because she didn't trust him to do any paperwork. Satou was appointed to be an advisor of sorts and

the three of them were thus brought back together in leading the village.

Character Name: Haissem Tsukumiya, known as the "Commander of the Iron Army"

Age: 45

Village: Iwagakure

Rank: Tsuchikage

Personality: Protective, will do whatever he can to protect his village, strong and pretty laid back, has a strong interest in the biju and as such has

dedicated part of the funds for Iwagakure into the search for them, quite a large potion of funding.

Appearance:

Show spoiler

The claws are merely for decoration and he can only use them in a very basic manner such as blocking, slashing and stabbing. Also note this picture depicts

him as he was when he first became Tsuchikage (age 20).

Elemental Affinity: Primary = Earth, Secondary = Water

Kekkei Genkai: Steel Release: Impervious Armor - This technique allows the user to turn part of their body into black steel, making that part invulnerable

to most kinds of weapons. Blades do not affect him at all due to this ability. Also can use Steel style, converts any earth jutsu into steel jutsu along

with a few steel techniques unique to him.

Specialty: ninjutsu, defense.

Bio:

He was thrust into the position of Tsuchikage after his village was all but destroyed with only himself and few other shinobi left alive. Despite this

he was a ninjutsu genius and was already close to succeeding the previous Tsuchikage, his brother in law. The tags he wears at his belt are that of his

wife and friends who died defending his village. He now lives and serves as the Tsuchikage to protect what his wife once did. He swore over his wife's

grave that he would never let Iwagakure be destroyed again and that not another soul within its walls would have to die defending it. He adopted his brother-in-laws

daughter, Fiera, and has raised her as his own daughter even though she is only 10 years younger than himself. She shows great promise as a ninja and is

the next in line to be Tsuchikage.

Has a twin brother named Huzaru that is identical himself but has blonde hair. His brother was kidnapped when the village was attacked at the age of 10,

a rescue expedition was unable to be sent after the child because the village was under attack and as such his brother has never been seen since and no-one

knows what happened to him after that day.

Character Name: Yuzuki"Sora"Arakumi

Age: 19

Village: Kumogakure

Rank: Genin

Personality: Straigth-forward girl cheerful tomboy, who fights dirty but true, she follows her own code of morals and justice which she follows riguriously,

she has a short temper, a bit overly wild attitude, however she is capable of great a calm and couragous leadership, she knows when the time to stop acting

like a brat and act like a grown-up comes around and anyone who knows her know for a fact that the personality change is almost frigthing.

She enjoys high places where the wind grabs her hair, she loves to fight or fly in any shape or form, she is also a talented singer, however this is something

she is embarrased about, holding it a secret from others.

Appearance: Stands head to head with men of standard height, her face is blessed with a pair of stunningly deep emerald eyes, her hair is long and lusterious

brown which is often carried in a long pony tail that would reach her naval if she slung it over her chest. She has long strong legs which miraclously

is not showing much sign of muscle growth, depsite the traning she has had them endure.

She usualy wears a long sleeved shirt which main section only reaches down her chests, leaving the navel and the midsection of her stomach bare, while

her hands are completly hidden in the long sleeves. For her lower parts she wears a various set of skirts or sometimes military" baggy "pants. She wears

her headband as a belt around her skirts/pants

Elemental Affinity: Wind

Specialty: Taijtusu

Bio:

Coming from a strong high-ranking clan of the village hidden in the cloud, she always grew up with tutors around her, however she was a rebelious brat

and would always break out of clan compound to play with other kids, her best freinds were actualy homeless children, her relationship with them really

shaped her personality, making her wilder and more rebelious and agressive than what was expected of her.

When she entered the Academy she became a let-down to the clan, her abilities in Ninjutsu, even tho she had been trained for countless hours by private

tutors, proved below average.

She had no talent for any kind Ninjutsu, genjutsu and so forth.

However she found her saving grace in Taijutsu, the familiy was not a hateful arrogant one, and while some were dissapointed in her lack of talent, it

was quickly accepted. But instead of moving on, one of the elders, recognising that she might have some talent for Taijutsu, started teaching her the Clans

very own Taijutsu style.

This as mentioned, became her saving grace, gradiuation from the academy with sheer Taijtsu skill alone. She is now a Genin, a wild yet a kind girl looking

for adventure, to carve out her own future amongst the stars and maybe one day find her true purpose and meaning.

For now she will simply "float wildly amongst the clouds"

Character Name: Hyūga Miki

Age: 14

Village: Iwagakure

Rank: Genin

Jinchuriki: 4-tails (Monkey)

Personality: Shy and anti-social. She is always serious and constantly judgemental about her own actions. She rarely speaks of her own free will and will

never tell the truth(at least the complete truth) whenever she is asked a question. She prefers to express her emotions through actions rather than words.

She dislikes men/boys due to a number of previous experiences. She dislikes most physical contact except for a few of the other female shinobi/The Tsuchikage

who have managed to gain her trust.

Appearance:

Height: 155cm (5'1)

Weight: Refuses to say

Eye Colour: White

Hair: Jet black, just above waist height. Most commonly worn in two braided tails at the back with a metal ring mid way through either one. She keeps a

small blade attached to the end of each braid whenever possible.

Other asthetics: Fair white skin, considered by some to be pale. Her physique is best described as thin and toned, she lacks any clearly defined muscle

mass.

Personal effects: She carriers a small metal flute in her clothes and quite often an umbrella over her shoulder. Two ornate blades, each roughly 30cm long

are sheathed on her lower back. Inconspicuous containers in and above her clothes carry an assortment of senbon, both normal and toxin coated (Paralysis,

Blindness and Numbing) as well as a number of shuriken and several lengths of wire string.

Elemental Affinity: Earth

Kekkei Genkai: Byūakugan

Specialty: Jūken (Gentle Fist)

Areas of expertise - Taijutsu, Charkra control, Stealth and Scouting.

Bio:

Hide spoiler

Born into the Hyūga clan of Konohagakure, an uninmportant member of one of the side branches. When she was still young her parents (not shinobi) dishonoured

the clan and were forced into exile to be executed. They attempted to escape by travelling to the allied nation of Iwagakure. Assassins were sent to destroy

them to stop the Hyūga's Kekkei Genkai from being potentially exposed. They were saved by the current Tsuchikage who was at the time a Jounin, a year away

from taking his position.

She grew up and trained in Iwagakure, graduating to genin rank when she was thirteen. The night of her fourteenth birthday she was chosen as the Junchuriki

for the 4-tails and had it sealed inside of her. She has been learning to control it with private training sessions from Fiera and on rare occasions the

Tsuchikage. She is constantly trying to prove herself and recover her families lost honour.

Character: Ichimaru kaito

Age: 17

Village: Kumogakure

Rank: Genin

Personality: Kind and calm but tends to get into trouble alot for taking the blame for other people

Appearance:

Elemental affinity: Lightning

Kekkei Genkai: Ken Tenshu (Health God)

Stage 1: Chiyu Houtei (Healing Gift)

Stage 1 Absorb wounds Lvl 1: I am able to absorb minor wounds (Such as small cuts) from my partners to myself letting them be able to continue a fight

without feeling the pain of having an injury.

Stage 1 Absorb wound Lvl 2: I am able to absorb moderate wounds such as broken bones.

Stage 1 Absorb wounds Lvl 3: I am able to absorb wounds to a high level such as deep cuts

Stage 2: Itami Houtei (Pain Gift)

Stage 2 Transfer wounds Lvl 1: I am able to transfer any of my wounds to my opponent (So long as they are minor injuries). To do so, I must touch my opponent

until all wounds are transferred. It is easier to use when opponent is pinned or paralyze in some way for the transfer to go smoothly.

Stage 2 Transfers wounds Lvl 2: I am able to transfer wounds of moderate level such as broken bones.

Stage 2 Transfer wounds Lvl 3: I am able to transfer wounds up to a high level such as deeps cuts

Stage 3: Kousei Houtei (Rebirth Gift)

Stage 3 Wound reverse Lvl 1: I am able to reverse the timeframe on someone's body, allowing me to heal wounds which were caused in a post limit of 1 Posts

Stage 3 Wound reverse Lvl 2: I am able to reverse the timeframe on someone's body, allowing me to heal wounds which were caused in a post limit of 5 posts

Stage 3 Wound reverse Lvl 3: I am able to reverse the timeframe on someone's body, allowing me to heal wounds which were caused in a post limit of 10 posts

Speciality: ninjutsu, Medical

Bio:

grew up in the nara clan however he had a falling out with them and i left the village and Was taking in by Kumogakure and i changed my name when i left.

however when he grew up in Kumogakure i was surrounded by lots of people so i tried to get on with everyone, because i try so hard to be friends with people

they sometime take advantage and blame stuff on me and i just accept the punishment and therefore everyone thinks of me as a pushover

Character Name: Uchiha ender

Age: 14

Village: Konohagakure

Rank:genin

pirsonality: always on guard, thinks every thing threw and vary quiet

apperence: he is about 5 feet 6 ways about 130 pounds he has blond hair and he has blue eyes until he activates the sharingon

elimental infinity: fire

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

Specialty: All-round fighter.

Bio: Ender grew up as an uchiha, but there was some thing different about him. Both of his eyes were blue intil sharingon activation. His only priority is to fight against strong apponents, his alious is the rising flame of the leaf.

Character Name: Ruseo or Matsu

Age: 13

Village: Sunagakure

Rank: Genin for now that is heheheh

Personality: calm and shows almost no emotion except with certain subjects like discussions on his sister. Has a split personality which loves to cause

pain to others that comes out at desperate times.

Appearance:

Show spoiler

Elemental Affinity: Wind

Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan

Specialty: can i have sand coffin? if not chidori for ninjutsu and i specialize in weapons

Bio:

Hide spoiler

Grew up in the leaf village and has spent most of my life training. i find most pranks childish and dont want to waste time on them. however due to illegal

activites my parents were exiled from leaf village and were forced to move to the sand. However before we were exiled the heads of the huuga family ordered

my sister killed as a penalty to my parents actions. My parents happily obliged thinking that it would save them from exhile they brutally murdered her

in front of the heads. But i had seen what they had done and vowed to avenge her and soon killed my parents for their crime agains was the point

in which my split personality appeared, any time i think of my sisters murder he comes out thirsty for blood. I moved to the sand and was allowed to become

a ninja there. I am currently training to fufill the second half of my vow, kill the heads of the Hyuga the ones that ordered my sister killed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: the gathering, (chaos in Kumogakure!)

Kaito Ichimaru sat at the Entrance Waiting to see who is taking part in the chunin exams.

Man I cant believe we are hosting the exams

Meen wile:

Matsu begun walking up to the gate at the villidge hosting the exams thinking

man they sure are a happy lot around here arent they?

He stared at the jonin that are supposed to escort all of the visiters to the city. Then he moved on.

Matsu's Jonin escort- "hello I am here to escort you what would you like to se first?"

Matsu looked at the jonin coldly, "I would like to see this villages training ground"

The Jonin escort remained cool and unflinching as one would expect. "this way"

The Kazekage walked up to the entrance of the gate in the traditional outfit of the Kazekage except he is wearing shades covering his yellow eyes.

My, my it has been sometime since I have seen this village... But alas at least this time it is in a time of at least somewhat peace.

He awaits the Jounin who is sent to escort him around the village at the enterance seeing as he doesn't want to start any trouble.

Matsu and his escort arrived at the grounds.

Jonin- "This is it right here"

Matsu: "I see, so thats the type of training they do without a partner .

Matsu looks at the jonin, "I would also like to see your academy"

The Jonin gets a suspicious look with in his eyes, "this way"

Matsu's Jonin escort- "Here"

Matsu quickly analyzed the academy and thought, I see they have a more advanced looking building that means they probably have more available options to teach there students ..."Thank you that will be all that I want to see. I would like to go back to the waiting area now."

Kaito stared at the Kazekage.

"yo"

He waved at the man.

The Kazekage smiled and waved back.

"Hello little one. Could you perhaps tell me where my jounin escort is? I would like to speak with the Raikage before the Chunin exams begin. Or are you

my escort"

He doesn't seem to be a jounin but I'm not going to judge a book by its cover. That's what got my former master killed

A flash back of the previous Kazekage appears in his head but he brushed it aside instantly; waiting for the answer.

Kaito smiled, "I'm only a Genin. I'm sure your escort will be here soon"

Two ANBU appear right next to brandon, facing the Kazekage.

"We will be the ones to escort you, Kazekage-sama."

Kaito looked at the Anbu, "haha I guess your to powerful for a jounin. Well I hope you enjoy your stay here Kazekage-sama."

Matsu arrived at the waiting room where Kaito was talking to the Kazekage. He sits down, closes his eyes, and waits._

The Kazekage looked at the ANBU troubled.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I believe a regular Jounin would of been fine. But in any case I will not dishonor your hospitality. May I speak

with the Raikage before the exams begin?"

ANBU 1: "I apologize, but it's Raikage-sama's orders. All the Kages must be escorted by ANBU"

ANBU 2: "The Raikage is available now. He's actually made sure to keep his schedule open so the Kage's can meet him right away."

ANBU 1: "If you'll follow us, we shall take you to Raikage-sama"

Both of the ANBU turn around and start heading towards Raikage Mannor.

The Kazekage started to follow them then turn,

"Good luck, little genin who I don't know."

Then he noticed Matsu.

"Hello Matsu, I will see you later. But for now stay out of trouble alright? Also don't give these people to hard of a time. They are treating you as we

Would treat them in our own village so don't do anything to make them angry."

Matsu gave the Kazekage a reassuring look then closed his eyes again.

He turned and followed the ANBU heading toward the manor.

Hmmm this is going to be interesting kaito thinks before closing his eyes and starting to meditate.

"It seems you managed to survive." Kaito remarked aloud.

Matsu spoke, "was there some reason that you thought I would not survive?"

Kaito continued to meditate,

"Of course not there was a 50/50 Chance you would either die or survive "he smiled after saying this.

He placed a couple of kunai in front of him and focuses his chakra out his hands to levitate the Kunai's 5 inches away from him.

"This Exam should be fun shouldn't it?"

Matsu continued to stay there with his eyes closed and ignores the first comment.

"Its not supposed to be fun"

"Of course it's supposed to be fun." Kaito smiled, "what's the point in taking everything so seriously?"

That was when the two genin noticed there friend, team mate and opponent psy wandering around.

Ender ran up the path towards the exam waiting building. On arrival he spots a training partner from a previous training match.

"Hay what's up Kaito? How have you been?"

Kaito continued to levitate the Kunai in front of himself and ignored the ninja from Konohagakure's question. "You seem to be well."

Ender spotted a few of his other training match partners. There all hear

That was when Ender was found by his escort that he had lost earlier in the crowd on purpose.

Ender's jonin escort: "there you are you damned kid"

Ender: "woops I thought you were keeping up "he looked embarrassed.

Kaito looked at ender, "you know the rules, please try and stay with the Jonin that is provided for you." He said this arrogantly. He stood up and brushed off his legs and walked towards psy.

Ender tossed his hair out of his eyes, "your jonin should be able to keep up with a genin or am I wrong?" He followed kaito towards his rival psy.

Psy was walking aimlessly around, looking for where to go.

"Uhhmm..."

Wonder if I am in the right place... Psy thought to himself.

He is wearing his characteristic black jacket with numerous summoning scrolls strapped to his legs and belt. He keeps walking around, looking for ANYONE.

Matsu appeared in front of psy in a puff of smoke.

After standing there for a few minutes he returned to the place where he had been sitting and waiting.

The ANBU lead the Kazekage all the way to Raikage manner. They reach the door to the Raikage's office and open it

Inside, The Raikage was standing behind his desk looking out the window at all the ninja coming into the village.

He turns to face his guests and smiles.

"Welcome to Kumogakure, Kazekage-san"

*A smile envelops the Kazekage's face as he walked in.

"Thank-you, Raikage-san. I'm happy I could make it here for this event. But the Chunin exams weren't the only thing I came to your village to ask you about."

His face turns serious as he turn around and gently shut the door with a click and move closer to the other kage to keep unwanted ears from hearing.

"I have come here in the asking of a personal favor as well."

The raikage's expression grew blank and he waved for the ANBU to leave them. They close the door behind them, leaving them alone.

He walked to his desk, nonchalantly moving some papers around with the emotionless expression still on his face.

"And what would that favor be?"

The kazekage's expression was grim and somewhat saddened.

"The favor I would ask of you is this."

He hesitated for a moment then finally gathered the courage to speak it aloud.

"I know what my previous master did was wrong and the other hidden villages had very good cause to snuff the threat that was once our village. But now

we are very weak and the favor I wish of you is that you allow me to send my tailed host here to train with yours on the island were they can master their full Jinchūriki power."

His face was grim as he awaited the Raikage's answer.

The Raikage turned to face the Kazekage with his arms crossed.

"Surely you must know the magnitude of this kind of request you are making?"

"Tension has risen in the world since your predecessor has been killed. War may be around the corner, and you ask me to assist you in training your own

Jinchuriki?"

"I'm sorry, but for now I have my own nation to worry about. And quite frankly, I don't trust Suna. Even if your intentions are pure, others within your

Village will want to take advantage of this "trust"

"You really are young, aren't you? What if I had agreed, and then taken your Jinchuriki and extracted the Biju? That would be the finishing blow for your Nation."

The kazekage's face was still grim.

"Indeed, I know what I am asking of you and I figured you would say no. But as for my being young yes. Me being stupid no... I had thought of that but

I had made no intentions of letting you have him even if you had tried to take our Shukaku away. But alas I shall wait till these times of war are over

Before I make any more request of you. But ever you need help do not forget that Suna will always be there for you when the time arises. But to more happier

notes of the day. How many of your genin will be partaking in the exams this time around?"

The raikage spoke, "Hm. I'm not sure, about three per village I think.

At any rate, the exams should be starting soon"

"Well that is good to hear. I am anxious to see what all of the villages genin have in store for us. Say where are the matches being held?" The kazekage asked curiously.

"They're going to be held in different areas with a Chunin watching over them"

"Oh, I see. Well I wonder where the rest of the Kages are. They should have been here by now don't you agree?"

The raikages brow furrowed, "Hoshi will be here soon enough, but I don't know when the Hokage or Tsuchikage will be here…"

The kazekage smiled and then remarked, "Ah, very good. Since this is my first real meeting of everyone I am trying to be in somewhat high spirits. I'm also trying to prove that my former master's

Shadow has left our village but I have a feeling that is going to take more than just talk to ensure everyone. But I have another question for you. What

Do you know of this "Shadow King"?"

He opened a scroll and laid it on his desk. He swiped his hand across the characters written on it and multiple hawks with notes tied to their legs appear.

As soon as they're summoned, they fly out of the window.

All the Hawks fly to each of the Genin waiting around the village with a message that says:

All participants to the exams please gather in the Exam building to received your instructions

Tenshi finally reaches the village while eating breakfast and rubbing the back of his head.

"I kinda forgot it was today and slept in. I wonder where my team is at."

After Tenshi had gone to the exam registration building,

"Ok I've registered and now to see what this village is like."

He set off to explore the village forgetting about meeting up with his teammate.

Kaito noticed Tenshi run off and being the responsible type walked over to a Jonin.

"He needs an escort" the jonin chases after Tenshi.

Tenshi jumped up on top of one of the buildings so that he could get a better view of the village. Only to be picked up by the back of the head with a Jonin holding him.

Tenshi: "Hey let me go!" shouted wile squirming about.

Tenshi's Jonin escort: "Calm down will you" tenshi was dropped to the roof top unceremoniously

Tenshi scrambled up and kicked his escort in the shin, "stupid jerk!"

Tenshi's Jonin escort: "Great" I get stuck with a brat.

"Have you registered yet?" the jonin asked sounding disgusted.

Tenshi started off, "baca…" he mumbled under his breathe.

Tenshi's Jonin escort: "Hey! You can't walk about by yourself" he followed behind tenshi. "Where's your team?"

A dark skinned Kumo Kunoichi appears in front of Tenshi with her arms crossed.

"Hey brat! Keep the noise down to a minimum!"

The Kunoichi, Kuroi-sensei, waves at the Jonin following Tenshi.

Kuroi: "Don't worry; I'll take care of this one."

Kaito appeared behind Tenshi,

"Kuroi-sensei it's good to see you again!" He bowed towards his the sensei.

Kuroi looked at kaito, "Oh hello!" Good luck in the Exams!

Ender appeared behind Kaito again with out his escort.-

"so you gunna show me around before the matches?"

He turned away from kaito's back and takes off towards the meeting place after a hawk dropped down out of the sky and landed on his shoulder. It held a note that told all genin to head back to the waiting area.

_A hawk Flies towards Kaito and Drops a note into his hands.

"Nope we got to go to the exam building.

He replied to ender as he to head off to the exam waiting building.

Tenshi looked over and saw the woman in front of him and then back at the jonin and waves bye.

"Bye"

He turned back around to the woman with a child like smile,

"So you're a ninja here where's the best place to go!"

"Well right now it should be the Exam building to receive instructions"

She pointed at the hawk sweeping down towards tenshi.

He nodded and smile.

Damn I wanted to see more of the village

Kuroi: "Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Get going!"

Tenshi started to run towards the building while laughing and waving back at the jonin.

"Sorry I forgot I was having too much fun!" he shouted over his shoulder.

So the best genins are all here

Amane reached the front gates of Kumogakure and realized that he could quite possibly be late."

He thought nervously, Where is everyone? I can't help but feel something is off, but at least I am here

He Walked up to one of the guards.

"Excuse me -um, this is Kumogakure right?"

Shigai grabbed Amames Shoulder, "BOO!"

Ha-Ha you got here ok I see. It seems we're on our own."

Shigai turned towards his Jonin escort and looked at him and thinks Hmm Paranoid village but I don't blame them but still for us mist ninja to be tailed as well like the rest

It's still not needed for allies

He turned away and begins to walk into the Village looking for a good place to eat.

"Don't do that! Oi, Hey! Wait up Shigai!"

Amame followed his team mate, "I'm hungry too…"

Kaito appeared in front of Amame and Shigai

"Hi sorry if your hungry and all but if you wanted something to eat then you should have arrived sooner; but for now we have to gather at the Exam Building"

He motioned to his left, "it is in that direction."

"WHAT! No fair!"

"These exams are so cruel!"

Amame wined as he started towards the exam building

"Well then you should have arrived sooner."

Kaito followed after Amame.

Miki entered the town with Fiery, moving impatiently. The walked facing each other in the middle of an ongoing argument that had started long before.

"I told you we were going to be late! Fiery exclaimed."

"And I told you, that you didn't need to brush your hair again. I retorted."

"I'm the representative; I need to look my best in order to make a good impression."

Miki sighed, this wasn't the first time they'd had this argument

"I told you it looked fine...

Fiery put her arms on her hips, going directly into lecture mode.

"What kind of girl are you? You should have more pride in your appearance!

She fumbles around in her satchel eventually emerging with a familiar brush.

"Slow down, I'll fix your hair."

"It's fine!"

She speeded up, breaking into a paced run.*

"Ahhh, I'm going to be late!"

Fiera begins to chase after miki waving the brush menacingly.*

"Not until I fix your hair, you're not!"

They receive a number of strange looks from the villagers gathered to watch the exams as they move through the streets. She followed the messenger hawk towards

The examination building whilst running away from Fiera and her brush of doom.

The tsuchikage was garbed in a poor looking cloak with a large straw hat on his head, blending in perfectly with the village folk

Never reveal ones presence unless it is needed he smiled to himself after the thought flashed threw his mind.

I really don't like the paper work behind this kinda stuff

A man next to the Tsuchikage spoke to him with a grin on his face.

"Trying to go somewhere, Tsuchikage-san?"

The man grins at him. He is a tall and muscular man with dark skin and grey hair. He wears clothing that looks like a cross between Kabuki and Mage clothes.

The Tsuchikage cringed, "damn, thought I almost was away"

He changed his tone of voice, making it sound more frail and elderly sounding.

"I think you have me confused with someone young man "he tried to walk off, shuffling along like an old man.

Tenshi was eating a Popsicle while looking around the exam hall. As he dropped one of his snacks and bent down to pick it up he realized he had fought nearly every one there.

"amame! Hold up." Shigai grabbed Amame and dragged him towards a food booth; "relax, we have fifteen extra minutes. That's enough time to grab a bite to eat." Amame relaxed and they both started to stuff their faces. After they where done eating they ran for the exam building Shigai dragging Amame faster then he was willing to run.

At the assigned meeting point in Kumokagure there is a great electronic screen which shows the Match ups for the different duels and a non-electronic blackboard

which is placed below the electronic board, on this the following words are written:

For the first test you shall perform basic duels to messure your strenght, the winners will go on to a special honorable stage 3, however losers will still

have a chance to perform at the main exam.

After Learning of your opponent, you shall head out into the wilds of Kumogakure and seek out your opponent. Chunin judges

will be following your every move as you do this. Good luck and fight well!

There is only a few rules:

1. Killing your opponent on accident is not a crime, but doing so on purpose, will exlude you permantly from the exams.

2. The Judges words are final.

3. respect kumogakures properties, you must cause no structural damage and the fight must take place outside of the village, breaking these rules will

cause exlusion from the rest of the tournament.

Match-Ups

Shigai vs Remaw Weasel

tenchi vs Matsu

miki vs Ender u

psy vs aname

sorra vs kaito ichimaru

"good luck to all!"

I did not write this all by my self, creadit goes to, shadow 555 haisum tazen kyoa majority of this chapter was not written bye me, credit goes to all of the admen's and member's in the shinobi world: a naruto rp fanclub on


	3. tenshi vs matsu

Chapter 2: tenshi versusmatsu (battle of the sand shinobi)

The two sand shinobi find each other in a small dusty valley void of trees, a sprinkling river runs through its base and further down the mountain.

Matsu looked around quickly trying to see what would be useful, what will be dangerous, and what had no worth whatsoever in his fight.

Tenshi dropped down by the small stream waiting for Matsu while playing with the water and laughing.

Matsu turned his attention to tenshi.

"Did you get hit in the head or something?"

Tenshi smiled as he looked over at his team mate.

"Relax and have fun, this is the exams!"

He waved his hand in the air gesturing that his team mate should join him.

"Come over here and feel the water it feels so good!"

Matsu got an irritated look on his face.

"Stop messing around we are here as a face for suna we cant let people think we are a bunch of kids."

He drew out a kunai while he was talking.

Tenshi laughed even harder.

"Wow somebody needs to relax! Who really cares about the village anyway? So just relax and have fun!"

"We are being tested as we speak and you are just gonna sit there?"

He kept an eye out looking in all directions in case this was a clone as a decoy.

Tenshi slammed his katana into the lake. Then he laid back looking at Matsu.

"Really you need to relax more and have fun. Our kage said the same thing right?"

He smiled again.

Matsu gaped at his team mate. "You've grown cocky with your new found strength."

"Or is it that you're trying to rile me up?"

Tenshi kept laughing.

"Don't you see the best genins are all here? It is going to be so much fun but you seeem to be to serious. If you don't relax you're going to lose."

He watched the sky as the clouds drifted over them.

"So did you see the village I kinda got here late? I forgot the exams were today."

Tenshi rubbed his head looking a bit sheepish.

"Can you tell me about it we have plenty of time? None of us will be going anywhere soon."

As he said that the clone behind the trees finishes the hand seals as 3 walls surround us made of lightning. Using the blade I planted into the ground as a conductor with the other blades. As he stood back up wiping his clothes down and another one of him stood behind Matsu. About 10 feet away holding a kunai.

Matsu smiled for the first time that day.

"It's about time we started."

He got into a fighting stance, "but you shouldn't have left that last fight we had with that other genin"

Tenshi smiled,

"Why's that?"

He with drew a kunai and began spinning it around his hand.

"Because I know how to get out of this prison now."

"Then why don't you try it? Last time I wasn't serious!"

He flung the kunai towards Matsu's right leg while drawing another one out.

"You never looked around when you used your technique," Matsu smiled; "you should have been more careful." the Matsu inside the prison began to run at the tenshi that was in there with him. As he runs some of his "skin" starts to crumble revealing explosive tags. As he reached tenshi he blew up.

When Matsu had reached Tenshi he jumped to the side watching his opponent explode. While the other doesn't move as he is outside the blast radius.

clone1: "What he killed himself what a loser?"

clone2: "It doesn't seem right…"

Tenshi stood outside of the barrier. As he watched the blast inside the barrier he thought,

What's he planning?

he uses clones! Now he did say he learnt some new things…

A scythe flies out of no where. It wraps around a rock. It spun at an angle towards the clone outside of the barrier almost cutting it in half before impaling into

The ground and the chain become slack since no one is holding it.

Tenshi had jumped to the side as the projectile had swung around; he stuck his blade in one of the chains and sheathed it in to the ground preventing it from moving.

He let fly a shurikan in the direction in witch the projectile had come from.

what's he trying, is he staying at a distance?

Both of the clones were watching from inside the barrier while also keeping an eye on the interior of the barrier.

Some shuriken fly from the opposite direction from where the chain had come from at tenshi.

He weaved through the shurikens while watching where they were coming from and then looked back at the scythe.

If he doesn't have clones he can't be in more than one place at once, he didn't move or I would have heard him

Matsu continued to watch his actions from his hidden spot.

Tenshi canceled one of his clones as he reformed it outside of the barrier; and had it follow the chain of the scythe.

Matsu smiled a little as he watched the clone following the scythe and wrap a wire tighter around his hand that extends to wrap and weave through most of the rocks.

In the area he pulls it and the scythe fling back towards the clone.

Tenshi tightens his blade into the ground as the chain on the scythe begins stopping it from reaching the clone.

I'm starting to understand this now.

I thought that would have broken his grip hmmm time to think of another plan. Now that I know that works the way I want it to

So the chances are, he is either at the first spot or the second one if that's the case

The clone sends a kunai towards the first spot as Tenshi sent a kunai towards the second spot. with explosive tags on them*

Both the kunai hit something and from both spots a Matsu fell forward with a kunai in their heads then as they hit the ground they burst into dust; and another Matsu started to run at the real tenshi at an extremely quick speed with his byakugan activated.

As Matsu was just about to reach tenshi a third kunai comes at him from the clone that was in the barrier until it was canceled during the explosion and once again it has a tag on it; but this time it was a flash tag setting off a blinding blast of light.

So he can use clones now …

Tenshi ran at Matsu during the flash of light as he sent a kick to the side of his opponent's head with the second clone sending a kick to the inside of your chest hitting the side of your ribs.

Even though he was blinded he was able to fend off the kick to the head but the one to the chest connects and almost broke a rib. As it bruises the bone Matsu grabbed its leg and threw the clone in the direction of the kick to the head. Attempting to throw him into tenshi.

Tenshi spun himself in the air as he canceled the clone moving his hand through the blood that is now in the air and bringing it down towards your chest with a blade of blood. Formed in my hand from the clone.

Only able to see shadows Matsu stumbled away from the movement that he had glimpsed threw the haze. As the blade cut through the skin on his chest his eyes wince a little bit. He quickly grinned again as his vision started to return.

Tenshi canceled the blood from the sword and planted his left foot on to Matsu's right shoulder turning the blood into a spike on the bottom of his foot. It sunk in his left shoulder when tenshi launched him self a safe distance away. Tenshi quickly formed another clone from the blood.

So it lasts that long then.

Matsu ignored the hole in his shoulder. He continued to watch and analyze.

Hmm he is stronger than me in every way. He is faster stronger and has more chakra. However I think I can maneuver better and he is burning through chakra faster than me

Ok he's taken some decent damage but I can't let my guard down. Getting in close is risky now he can see and I need to keep notice of my chakra levels.

The clone tenshi had just made moved towards the front of him with the other standing a few feet behind him as they watch Matsu's every move. While I stand in the middle doing almost nothing.

Matsu kept an eye on all the clones and Tenshi. He held up to fingers at his side very slightly so as not to be noticed to begin charging his chakra as well.

(Both genin are charging there chakra)

I will end this soon with that jutsu

Matsu was the first to stops charging chakra. Matsu watched his team mate carefully.

It would be idiotic not to assume he has no new abilities so I have to be ready for anything!

"...byakugan!"

Matsu reactivates the byakugan and jumps away from tenshi and the clones.

It's time to use it soon

Now I just need to time it right.

Tenshi taunted his opponent, "So you ready then? If so come at me with all you got!"

Matsu took one wire out of his right pocket. He held it like a whip as he reached out with his left hand and takes hold of another wire that was sticking out of the ground.

More wires I'm getting sick of this!

He began to taunt Matsu again, "isn't your specialty close combat?"

"Yes it is but for this special occasion I have decided to try some thing new! " Pulling hard on the wire in the ground triggers a bomb to go off under the ground throwing a huge dust cloud into the air. As Matsu swung the wire in his hand he cut one of the clones in half with chakra running through it and then run into the dust cloud following the glowing chakra points coming from tenshi. When he reached him he began stabbing his fingers at him quickly.

As the clone is cut in half tenshi instantly formed it into senbons and sent them flying everywhere in the dust as he pulled back and away from the area with his other clone splitting up from me moving to the left side.

He taunted his team mate yet again, "If you want to get me, come and get me!"

Matsu rotated; he blew away the senbon and stood in the smoke cloud for a few more seconds as he figured out what to do next.

Tenshi looked at the sides of himself. The clone began throwing kunai's at the sides of the valley some with explosive tags on them causing them to fall to the sides.

Creating a small dam causing the water to build up before me as he stood and waited.

Matsu hears the water building up I see! That's what he has planned

Seeing Matsu come rushing into the area the clone blew up the exit with an explosive tag sealing off all ways out as tenshi gets into a stance.

"You ready now?"

"Yeah let's end this!"

Matsu got into the hyuga stance.

Tenshi's body began to crackle slightly with lightning surrounding his body similar to lightning armor. Water transmits the lightning everywhere as he looked towards Matsu.

"Lightning blaze!"

"Let's end this battle right here"

As he finished talking, a hound made of pure lightning was formed on the water with a rope of lightning connecting it with him with its power and speed enhanced by 5 times thanks to the lightning blaze mode. It headed straight for Matsu biting down on his right arm while sending lightning into him that was also enhanced.

By the water.

Matsu was getting electrocuted but still attempted to get to the genin.

"Can't give up" he squeezed out.

He fell to the water as the electrocution began to paralyze his limbs but he continued to move towards Tenshi.

He still won't give up. He's going to die at this rate!

"You do know the main exams are after this right?"

Another two hounds from the first one latch onto Matsu's legs. As they bite down the same as the one on his shoulder, the lightning that is going through him increases again.

"Damn! Alright I'll quit for now; but just so I can get through the chunin exams."

Tenshi waited for the chunin to stop the fight before stopping the attack.

"Get off me! " Matsu blew the hounds off him with chakra then got up and walks away.

With a poof a Chunin appears between the genin and pulls the little kids hand up into the air, he has to lean over to do it, so it looks kind of awkward.

"This... Umm eh... The Child is the winner"

Credit goes to Baxter09 and rusayo for putting together this fight.

Read and review~!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is written in first person, the caricter is kaito haru hyuga

Chapter3: filler: Kaito haru and the the rubber ducky! (trapped on the lake)

I run by a lake training and see and hear two children in a rubberboat in the lake yelling Randomly "help!" "Please somebody Help Us!" "The boat drifted

off shore!" "Help!" I look over at them and then start running at the water and Hear Thunder. (Crash!) Lightning hits the water. I look at the water thinking

how I can cross it now that there is lighting.

Luckily they are in a rubber boat to conduct the electricity. But they keep getting farther and farther out, I need to think quick.

I create a clone to see if he can run across the water.(25 CP) Then the clone starts running and disappears.. I think to myself. are there any possible

conductors around here.. I decide to run back to town and get another rubber boat with a few paddles. I yell "I'll be right back! Hang Tight!" and leave.

when I get to the shop after hopping through all the trees as swiftly as possible. the shop owner starts talking "What can I get for..." Interrupting "Can

I get 2 long ropes and a rubber boat?" he hands me the items. "Will that be al.." I start leaving "Thats all thank you!" I start jumping through the forest

and back to the lake. when I arrive they are even farther out.

I start to blow air into the rubber boat and it takes a long time as they start drifting. I tie the boat to a tree, and grab the other rope, tie it to

the other side of the boat, after letting the wind blow me out farther into the lake, and throw the rope out to them. I yell "Don't Touch the water!, If

it doesn't make it in the boat don't grab it!" I miss a few times then make it in their boat. "Grab On!" And I start pulling them in to me, and pulling

us up shore. When Lightning hits the tree. The tree fell over and cut my rope then I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up it, left the rubber boat. then

walked across the tree pulling them back to shore.

We arrived at the shore and they were hugging each other crying. they looked at me and said thank you. After they finished up their crying somewhat. I

looked at them "We should probably get out of this thunderstorm, where do you live?". After they tell me where they lived I grabbed them and hurried back

to their home. I knocked on the door, and the parents jumped out then started hugging them. "Where were you guys!, We were worried sick!". I spoke "They

were trapped in a rubber boat in the middle of a lake. I had to go save them during the thunderstorm". The parents hugged me "Thank you so much mam." I

nodded "It's no problem, I'm going to go now. Have a nice day, Bye!"

all credit go'es to jdfskitz of


End file.
